Over and Over
by MyImmortalInsanity
Summary: Being the Son of Satan can't be that hard, now can it? He hasn't even been in Gehenna. As for Suehiro Nagisa, she's been there. Lived there for the first five years of her life, until she escaped secretly with Amaimon. Now, Okumura Rin, what are you complaining about? Try being the Daughter of Lilith, then get back to Nagisa. (Rated M because of language)
1. Chapter 1

"_God, this is so damn boring._"

Suehiro Nagisa yawned as her last normal school class went on. True Cross Academy was a nice school and all, but Nagisa isn't that nerd school kid.

Learning things is fun, but when you've been doing it since you were five years old, it gets kinda boring. Especially when you're going to learn how to become a full-fledged Exorcist. Go to the Exorcist Cram School. See what kind of kids you're gonna hate. Or, simply piss off any teachers.

The bell rang, and Nagisa was already out, taking her time getting to where she needs to be next. As she walked along, she took in the well-known sights of the True Cross Academy campus. She sighed, and stretched her arms above her head. She tightened her ponytail, and used her key to get into the Cram

School. She walked in, closing the door, only for it to be stopped.

"Mind keeping this open for us? We're also here for the Exorcist Cram School."

Nagisa turned around, seeing three boys. One with pink hair. One with no hair. And another with brown, with a blonde stripe, hair. She glared at the three, turning around.

She huffed, and crossed her arms, "Well, it's open, so get your asses in here," She turned around, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Rude. . ."

"Excuse me, bitch? Mind telling me your name, asshole?" Nagisa cussed, turning around and staring at the three.

"Suguro. Damn, you're impolite. Didn't someone teach you at least some manners?" Suguro simply asked.

"No, because I was raised to not take shit from cock-suckers like you," She walked closer to Suguro, her red eyes looking in his plain, dull ones.

Before Suguro could reply, the pink headed guy barged in, "Now, Bon, I don't think you should be messing with a pretty lady like-"

And with that, Nagisa punched him in the nose.

"_Who the hell are you calling pretty? I'm gonna fuck you up so bad-_" Nagisa was pulled back by Suguro, despite that they were just fighting. She got out of his grip, and calmed herself down. She glared at the two boys, ignoring the one who didn't involve himself. She turned and walked to class, knowing she'd have to deal with them later.

She entered the classroom, and took a seat more in the middle, and more towards a wall. She had her feet propped up on the empty chair next to her, looking at her colorless nails. As if she would paint them. Nagisa doesn't have time for girly things. Or pricks like that Suguro/Bon guy. She noticed people standing in front of her, so she looked up and without a doubt, it was the same pricks.

"Can I help you? I only mean for you," She pointed at Four Eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong unlike these two fuck ups," She then pointed at Suguro and Pinkie.

"Listen, I'm Shima Renzou, that's Miwa Konekomaru, and That's Ryuji Suguro, or Bon," Shima explained.

"For a person like you, how the Hell did you get in this school?" Bon demanded, putting his hand on the backrest of the chair and the other on the table.

"I simply know someone. Why, you some smart kid and got in with only scholarships?" Nagisa asked.

"You saying you got in here for free?!" Konekomaru exclaimed.

She looked at Konekomaru, "Like I said, I know someone. Now why the _fuck_ are you still pestering me? Did I take your 'special' seat or something?"

Before they could continue, the teacher had walked in. The three left and went to their own seats. Nagisa looked around, and it was a relatively small class, compared to her other classes. 11 in total. 12, including the teacher. She looked at him, and she realizes it's Yukio Okumura, the youngest person to become an exorcist. 15 years of age. Insane.

"_Insane. Why would anyone want that? Enjoy your young life while you can; you don't have to worry being a teacher _and_ an exorcist at the same time._" Nagisa thought.

"My name is Okumura Yukio, but you will call me Mr. Okumura. Now, before-"

"What the hell, Yukio?" A boy in the front row exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is! What the hell are you doing here, Yukio?"

"I am teaching, of course. And please call me Mr. Okumura," Yukio replied.

"Why didn't-"

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up! I don't care, _nobody_ cares, if you have some weird relationship with him, fuckin' talk to him after class," Nagisa snapped at him. First day, and some _brat_ decides to make a deal with the teacher.

How pitiful.

He looked back and glared at Nagisa, for she only shrugged. He got out of his seat, and walked over to Yukio, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Yukio, tell me what this is all about," He said once more.

Mr. Okumura sighed, and looked back at the class. "I'm sorry, class, but I am going to have to ask you to stand in the hallway while I sort this out with Rin."

Everyone groaned, and got up to walk out. Nagisa stopped and yanked on his ear, whispering, "Pull a stunt like that again in class, and I'll have your head. I'm tired of this school's bullshit."

She let him go and pushed him, walking out as the last student. She closed the door, and groaned loudly. "This sucks worse than being tortured by Alastor or something."

"Who is Alastor?" A girl in a kimono asked.

"A demon who tortured, and still does, souls with no mercy."

Suguro furrowed his eyebrows, and looks at Nagisa, "And how do you know that?"

"It's simple demonology. I know a lot of demons and what kind of shit they do. Not like, demons we exorcise, but just all around demons like Azazel, Abaddon, Beelzebub, Deumus, all them. You know, in case I somehow get warped to Hell or Gehenna, I'll know who to befriend. Use them as weapons,"

Nagisa shrugged as everyone stared at her as if she was Satan himself.

The hallway went silent then. They waited, and waited, for the teacher and student to finish.

Suguro started thinking about the girl. She was odd, very odd. Having a blade with gemstones and leather is almost never seen. The tradition was more out in Europe, during the Renaissance. So why have it in this year, and especially, in _Japan_? It confused Bon to make his head hurt and spin. It's crazy, but he wants to figure out his crazy, rude-ass girl who swears like a sailor. And, not to forget, she knows demonology. How weird and suspicious is that?

Bon leaned against the wall and sighed. Shima walked over to him, looking as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tired of school already, Suguro?" Shima joked.

"No, it's that girl. The one who punched you and surprisingly didn't bust your nose off," Suguro looked over at her. She looked bored, as if she was too good to be here in the Cram School.

"Oh, her? She's a babe, alright," Shima smiled and leaned against the wall alongside with Bon. "I mean, jeez, she outranks all these girls. Not saying they aren't hot or cute, but-"

"Shima, shut your cakehole god dammit! She isn't normal, I swear. Red eyes, sword, boy outfit; it's not right. She's like that Rin guy."

"Well, whatever you say, Bon. She's hot in the boy outfit. Black dress shirt, white bowtie, white suspenders; it's sexy!" Shima almost started to daydream about it.

Bon hit in him on the head, snapping him out of it. He rubbed his head, mumbling something about it's the truth.

The door opened, and Mr. Okumura beckoned the students to enter. The entire room was pretty much a mess. Tables were all mushed together at the back of the room, debris everywhere. Rin was leaning against one of the tables, his hand scratching the back of his head. Mr. Okumura was overlooking the damage that had happened in the short period of time.

"What the hell happened here?!" Bon exclaimed.

"That I cannot answer, Mr. Suguro. But, I will say that you are all excused to go to the next class. Until the next class start, stay in the next class you have, and use it as if it was a study hall," Mr. Okumura explained.

The group left the room, slowly heading to their next class. Suguro looked over at Nagisa, her black hair going back and forth in her ponytail. She looked over at him, a glare already set on her face. Bon's eyes widened, and he looked away.

A hand was put on Bon's shoulder, and he jumped, looking over. Nagisa was next to him, her lips close to his ear.

"I'd stay away from me; I'm not your pretty little badass princes. I'm a insane, twisted bitch, and I don't want to stop you by scaring you. Just giving you a heads up," She left, entering the classroom without another word.

Bon was only left with a shocked face.


	2. Chapter 2

People were cheering and screaming at the two boys wrestling. The crowd kept their distance, but even then they still got a little too close to the roaring fight. Suguro and Okumura were fighting, once more. After what Nagisa had told Bon, he had thought about her words, and why she would say such cruel and harsh words about herself. And what does she mean by that she doesn't want to scare him to make sure he stays away from her?

"_I'd stay away from me; I'm not your pretty little badass princes. I'm a insane, twisted bitch, and I don't want to stop you by scaring you. Just giving you a heads up."_

Rin had flipped Bon over onto his back, and held his arms down on the group. The two were taking deep breaths, and out of the corner of Rin's eye, he could see Nagisa in the front row, judging them as they calmed themselves down. She turned around, pushing past people and heading to the Cram classes.

Students were leaving one by one, knowing that Okumura Rin had won this fight. Bon hated to admit that he had won. After all, he got in here because he is supposedly 'special'. Just like Nagisa. What is the deal with those two freaks? Swords and everything else.

The group of Pages were in their groups; the Kyoto Trio, Paku and Izumo, Shiemi and Rin, then Takara and Yamada being themselves, and finally, Nagisa by herself. After all, she pretty much scared everyone off by either cursing at them, getting physical with them, or just simply being rude and calling them harsh names.

Shiemi and Rin were, you could say, gossiping about Nagisa. Pretty much every Page did. No one knew her, and they practically only knew her first name, and that she has a sour attitude around others. Along with that she has the knowledge of demonology.

"That Nagisa chick. . . she's something different, isn't she?" Rin asked Shiemi.

She nodded, but then pondered; "You don't think she's a demon, is she?"

Rin furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about it. Is she maybe like him? A sword to contain some sort of mysterious power? No, that cannot be right. Rin is the Son of Satan, she's just a, well, _different_ person. But that doesn't stop the thought of her being a demon. Maybe she isn't so different from Rin?

"I couldn't tell ya. She's just too damn hard to figure out. One moment she's calm and acts like Eyebrows, then the next she's yelling and cursing at you for standing next to her," Rin shook his head. "She had threatened me when I had made that huge deal of Yukio being an Exorcist teacher. She said she was tired of this school's bullshit. Weird, don't you think?"

"She actually said that? I wonder what she's so tired of about this school?"

And with that, the two continued to ponder.

"Today, we will be summoning familiars. This slip of paper will give you the power to summon a familiar. Of course, not all of you will be able to do it. If your familiars turn back on you, rip your piece of paper in half, and they will vanish." Mr. Neuhaus explained, and he had summoned his familiar. Along with his words, he ripped the paper in half, and it vanished.

"Anyone willing to give it a try?" He asked, looking at the students.

Most shook their heads, such as Suguro, Konekomaru, Shima, and Rin. Izumo was the first to volunteer. She called upon some Gods, and two white foxes had came. Everyone was impressed, including Nagisa.

Shiemi was in awe over the beautiful white foxes, and she wanted a familiar of her own. She was pleading, and before she knew it, a Greenman had came to her. She looked at it, and he cheered happily. Moriyama smiled brightly, and held the Greenman in her hand. She was instantly in love with the cute demon.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Neuhaus asked once more.

The group looked at each other, and Nagisa was looking at her sheet. She could be a tease, and call upon Amaimon. After all, she knew the guy pretty well. She lived with Mephisto. She did escape with Amaimon when she was five, did she not?

Nagisa shook her head, deciding she could get in serious trouble if she had called upon the King of Earth. Especially since she and the others are only Pages. A young, bratty girl calling upon Amaimon, King of Earth, and it actually happening, is something to be terrified about, or something that needs to be dealt with. Either by warning, or execution. When out of options, always use execution.

And with that, class was over. Everyone was now walking to their P.E. class, everyone in their own specified group. All, that is, except for Suguro. He slowed down, until Nagisa was out of the classroom. He started walking next to her, staring at her.

"Can I help you, asshole?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. Nagisa, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't care who or what you are, just tell me what you meant that you were some twisted, insane bitch. You couldn't just be like that. Something happened, right? People aren't just born to call themselves mad, or bitchy!" Bon rushed out quickly.

Nagisa lifted her head from her awkward, sulking position. She started at Bon as if he had just risen out of a stomach of a man. She diverted her attention away from him, huffing as she got herself together.

"Sometimes, when a woman gives life to a babe, she loves it as if it was a high school crush. Lets say I was not one of those babes."

Suguro groaned, hating how Nagisa had just changed from her snarky attitude to some, some, _Shakespeare_ idiocy! He stopped himself, and Nagisa, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen, I get it you had a rough life or something, but that doesn't tell me why the Hell you just go all out rude to everyone, as if you are some sort of toxin to everyone!" He shakes her a little, as if he was trying to shake her out of it.

She stared at him, garnet eyes having very little emotion within them.

"I don't get why you're so into me. I am going to say it again; I don't want to scare-"

"You won't scare me! _I don't care_ if you're some half-demon, or some-"

Nagisa bit him right back with her words, spitting them out harshly, "Even if I am the spawn of Satan? Lilith? Alastor?"

Bon flinched, surprised of what she had said. Spawn of Satan, or some other demon? Impossible. Simply impossible. How would that even become true? He blinked a few times, and Nagisa took his hands off of her shoulders.

"Listen, I get you want to figure out my weird, mysterious personality, or whatever. But I'm not joking around. Being around me is like carrying around a live grenade. Eventually, I'm gonna blow. And you're gonna either get severely hurt, or even die. And I don't want that happening to anyone. Not again, at least," She slowly began to mumble her words, emotions flooding to the surface, trying to escape through her eyes.

She wiped her eyes, and shook her head.

"Kinda let the cat out of the bag, didn't I?" She laughed, looking down again.

"No, but that was enough for me. A freak, you are. A freak of nature. A monster, a miscreation, mutation, _queer._"

Nagisa snapped her head up, and everything was like before. Dark purple skies. Blue flames danced with white, and Nagisa fell to her knees. She was back in the dreadful Gehenna. A woman in a skimpy, and too small, bra, along with what you would barely call underwear.

Lilith. Naturally, you could call her Satan's little bitch. A whore for a mom. A slut, banging demons left and right. Of course, Nagisa knows this from some demonology, and etymology. Always the ologies. What a smart, little mutation.

Nagisa felt tears running down her face in the first time in ten years. She was in Assiah, the land of peaceful humans. She cried tears of happiness, and that was when Mephisto had taken her in, before Amaimon had decided to kill the hitchhiker. Raised her as if she was a child of his own.

But now, she was facing her mother. Nagisa couldn't even call her a mother. She'd rather call her a bully. Constantly teasing her for being part human. Teasing her for being a freak of nature. A worthless mistake.

"Oh, Nagisa dear, I'm coming to bring you home!" She said in her sickly sweet voice. "Mama will keep you safe and sound from that silly Mephisto and Exorcist Cram School! Mama has to keep you in order, correct? Or maybe Alastor could! Your favorite baby-sitter!

Nagisa started to scream out, awkwardly crawling backwards as Lilith cackled loudly, over and over. She felt the flames burning around her, and pulled her knees to her chests, tears gushing down her face.

She was being shook, and a different voice was heard. She opened her eyes slightly, and Suguro was in front of her, chanting specific verses from the Bible. Nagisa started crying harder, and buried her face in her knees, rocking back and forth quietly, her sobs echoing loudly.

The chanting had stopped, and there was a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slowly and softly. Nagisa started to sniffle, feeling herself finally pulling itself back together. Back into it's mask and shield; preventing anyone from seeing herself so weak and vulnerable. She took a deep breath, held it in for a little bit, and let it out.

She slowly got up on her wobbly legs, as if she was a baby fawn just beginning to walk and stand on its own. Nagisa wiped her eyes furiously, getting rid of any unwanted tears.

"Are you alright, Miss Suehiro?" Kaoru Tsubaki asked quietly.

Nagisa was still slightly shaking, but she slowly nodded. She dared not to speak; making fun of herself in front of all the students would be a mistake. After all, she did just encounter Lilith in the first since she had just escaped Gehenna. She had nightmares of Lilith for about three days straight, until they had suddenly stopped.

"What was that, Nagisa?" Shima had asked, unsure if he should've asked that or not.

She shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes once more. She shut them tightly, wiping them. A sob had left her mouth, making her hand slap over her mouth, a couple more coming out.

And before she knew it, arms were wrapped tightly around her body. She froze, and her back was being rubbed. Small circles, and up-down movements. She slowly relaxed, burying her face in the man's chest, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Just let it out. I told you thousands of times already, but I don't care what you could possibly be. I will not judge you for anything. Not to anyone else," Bon had whispered in Nagisa's ear.

The hallway was in silence as the two hugged, a few quieter sobs escaping Nagisa. Eventually, after Nagisa was sure she had no more tears to slide down her cheeks, or sobs to echo the hallway, she pulled away. She sniffled, wiping her nose and eyes with her sleeve.

"Thanks," Nagisa whispered.

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just wanna clear some things up in case if you are at all confused about Nagisa.**

**You'll learn later in the chapters HOW Nagisa was even born part human in Gehenna, since only Satan himself can make a connection from Assiah and Gehenna. **

**But, since Amaimon comes and goes from Gehenna and Assiah thanks to Mephisto, Nagisa wanted to leave and see Assiah. Her mother, Lilith, was caring and sweet to Nagisa when she was only a babe. Until she turned four years of age, she turned dark and started making the other demons hurt her and even rape her, since her mother was always having sex with demons left and right. They would also tease her and push her around, like a kid being bullied at school.**

**Now, I am not going to put a scene of that in the story, but possible flashbacks could happen. (Unless my choices change) I will put a notice before the chapter, of course. Since Nagisa did inherit Lilith's powers and flames, Mephisto helped conceal her powers into a sword. He later did it with Okumura Rin. (Nagisa's birthday is October 21st, 1995)**

**The main reason Nagisa is sour and harsh to everyone is because she doesn't want people getting close. And, she doesn't want to scare them for she is the daughter of Lilith, which most people know of. Lilith has caused catastrophe like Satan and the Blue Night, but it isn't' as infamous. As she said in chapter 2 to Bon, she is a live grenade. Sooner or later, she's going to blow, and hurt everyone around her. Maybe even kill. Along with Bon actually **_**hugging**_** her, after she's punched Shima and called them ruthless names, he simply comforted her in her time of weakness. **

**Lilith is able to possess certain bodies that are strong enough for her, alike with Satan. But she is able to enter Nagisa's mind, since she is her creation, and she had given birth to her. But it only happens for so long, before she retreats and leaves Nagisa a broken mess. The two absolutely hate each other, but Lilith knows that making a child broken and destroyed will last a lifetime. **

**I think that might sum up the relation between Nagisa and Lilith, and why Nagisa had broken down when her mind was being infiltrated by her mother. (She was, of course, scared that her mother would replay all the things she did to her when she was a child.)**

**Also, I know that in this chapter not everything is the same in the anime/manga. I'm just writing the best off of my memory, since it's been awhile for me. And I'm lazy to look it up. And, not everything from the anime/manga is going to be in here. Like the scene where Ukobach comes in. Not happening. He just kinda appears, okay? Same with Kuro. So. I don't care **_**how far off I am, I am just trying to fucking rush this shit for you. **_

**So fucking enjoy it, my little turduckens. ( I love you okay :D )**

**Now, for the actual chapter! I hope you enjoy~**

After the breakdown Suehiro had, she started having her nightmares once more. Lilith cackling as other demons shoved her around, hissing names such as: whore, slut, mother-like-daughter, bitch, and many more. Those were the common, everyday ones. She didn't feel much in her nightmares, but she knew that they could very well become true someday. With Lilith hunting her down, who knows if Lilith is possessing a poor human, and then drags her back to Gehenna.

That's one of the things that scared Nagisa. What makes her even more scared, is that Lilith drags her classmates, or you could maybe even call some acquaintances, into it. Even Takara, or Yamada. If she brings anyone, _anyone_, into it, Nagisa will do anything to stop it. She doesn't want one soul to be hurt thanks to her and her fucked up family life. Just for Nagisa being herself. She just can't handle it.

While walking to her way to her exorcist classes, Nagisa had herself dug into a book. Not some demonology, or etymology, but just a book about dragons, warriors, elves, and so forth. Placing her bookmark in the book, she entered Mr. Okumura's classroom. Taking her seat, she continued to read. Slowly, group by group, the class filled up.

Keeping her eyes on the book, -mainly to keep any sort of eye contact away- Nagisa started trailing away with her thoughts. Not actually reading the words, but mainly thinking. She flipped the page, practically unknown of what had happened on that last page.

Ignoring pretty much everyone and everything, she missed the announcement about the class staying in the -almost- empty boy's dormitory for the Pages to become Exwires. She kept reading, until the book vanished from her hands.

"Miss Suehiro, did you hear anything I said?" Mr. Okumura simply glared at her through his glasses.

"Not one thing, Okumura-sensei. All I learned was that the main character in my book is a complete fucking idiot, _and_ asshole, like everyone in this class," Nagisa said bitterly, along with a straight face.

Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up. Knowing that Nagisa would react like this, he simply let it go. After all, with a breakdown she had yesterday, he doesn't want to push his, or her's, limits. Deciding to keep her after class and explain it to her then seems like the better solution.

"Nagisa, I need you to stay here after class. And, secondly, your classmates are not idiots, nor assholes, as you say. Just because you have a sword and a little more, oh, _special_ genetics, you do not overpower your classmates. I am going to ask you to respect them, and keep in mind that they could defeat you just as well as you could," Mr. Okumura said, turning around, Nagisa's book still in hand.

She could only gape like a fish, for he _knows, he fucking knows_ that she is part demon. She decided that Mephisto must've told the staff, for if she broke out they'd shoot her down right then and there. Or, as the saying goes, shoot first and ask questions later.

"As for the rest of you, you are all excused to go to your next class," Yukio turned around, and they walked out, Suguro looking back and giving Nagisa a questioning look.

She looked away, a set glare on her face. She kicked back and relaxed, her feet now on the table. Her red Converse were beyond destroyed; dirty, ripped, cracked, and beyond unhygienic. Observing and admiring her beautiful red shoes, Yukio walked over to her. He glared at her feet on the table, and she sighed, placing them back onto the floor.

"So, what'd I miss out on? Something about boys?" Nagisa guessed.

"No. You ignored all the details I had given about the trip this class is taking for you all to become Exwires. Despite that, I will still tell you."

"We will be staying in my dorm, which is one of the boy's dormitories. Since only Rin and myself stay there, the girls will not have to worry about any sort of boys besides your classmates. Girls are pink and boys are blue; don't make purple while there. Makes thing quite easier."

"Since there are many open rooms on one floor, everyone gets their own room. That is, someone else would like to share with another. Again, don't make purple. Stay with a girl. Although, you being you, I don't think you'll have a problem with it."

With that, Yukio finished his explanation. Nagisa started to snicker when he told her not to, you could say, have sex with Shima, or Rin. Hilarious, really. Nagisa doesn't need, nor want, a relationship. With her problems, a relationship is the last thing she needs.

"So, are we getting some huge test to become Exwires? Or are we just having good ol' heart to heart conversations about being Exorcists?" Nagisa admired, once more, her boring, plain nails, as if she doesn't care if she becomes Exwire.

"Well, yes. But, besides the test, there are more matters I must discuss with you. For example, you're just like my brother, you can say. Half-demon. Only, you're daughter of Lilith, not Satan."

Nagisa came short of breath. She knew it was coming, but it still scared her. She took a breath, looked up at Yukio, and stood up. She pulled her sword out of its sheath, and white flames erupted around her body. They slowly shrank, only outlining her body.

"Congrats, Okumura. Let me guess, my dad told you? And every other teacher in this damned school? Cute," Nagisa adored her sword as it gleamed in the light.

She lifted the sword up, the tip inches away from Yukio's neck. He had pulled out a gun, and was aiming it at her. The light glared off of his glasses, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Put the sword down, Nagisa. I have the right to shoot you if I have to," Yukio warned.

"Oh, you're gonna shoot _me_, just a daughter of a slut, but not your _brother_, whom I may say, is the _Son of fucking Satan_. How reasonable. After all, wasn't it his fault that your precious father died? Father Fujimoto, burned by Satan because your brother has to be the son of him, and make a huge scene. What an attention seeker," Nagisa smirked, pushing the correct buttons.

"My brother never killed our father. He never did it for attention. Our father died protecting him. I'm going to ask you again; put your sword down, or else I will shoot," Mr. Okumura cocked his gun, his hand firmly gripping the gun. His finger hovers over the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Shoot me, I dare you. Shooting an innocent girl who just pulled out a sword, never meaning any harm. Just because I point it at you, doesn't mean I'm going to strike," She spoke calmly, red eyes bare and empty.

The two stayed silent, weapons both at each other's necks. The hatred slowly filled the air for each other, and eventually, Nagisa sighed and pulled her sword back. Wanting to make him a little mad or pissed off, she brought it up quickly and gave a nick to Yukio's neck. With that, he lifted his gun quickly, and without thinking, he shot.

Just hitting her barely in the shoulder, Nagisa's eyes widened, and she pressed her hand against the wound. The bullet had hit her just on the edge, and it was stuck in her shoulder. It wasn't deep, and it was easily able to get out there with the correct tools.

"The fuck?! I did barely anything and you fucking _shot _me, you ignorant asshole!" Nagisa yelled, pulling her hand back to look at the wound though her black shirt. Blood was on her hand, and she groaned.

Mr. Okumura simply walked over and tried to examine the wound, but Nagisa wasn't having any of it. She backed away, her eyes carefully watching him.

"Let me look at it. I thought you were trying to kill me. So instincts came and I shot. I only want to help," Yukio said in a low voice.

"Bullshit. Fucking bullshit. I wouldn't kill you. Do you think _I _want to die just for killing a silly, weak exorcist like you? Hell no. Not worth my time. Now back off. I'll fix it myself," Nagisa replied harshly, and coldly.

She lifted her hand once more, and looked at it. She took a deep breath, and slowly put her finger into the wound, digging the bullet out. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her eyes closed tightly. She'd do this herself. She's not a child anymore; she has to take care of her own, fucked up problems that she caused for herself.

"Quit that! You'll only get it infected!" Yukio scolded, pulling Nagisa's finger out of her wound, the bullet falling out and onto the floor with a _clink_.

"Don't touch me! I don't need people to worry about me! I can take care of myself, I don't need people in my life!" Nagisa yelled back. The pain in her shoulder was immense, but she didn't care.

"Nagisa. You don't have to make this such a big deal. Once that wound gets infected, you'll be stuck on medicines, which means more people babying you. And from what you just said, you wont have one bit of it. Just let me get the correct herbs, and you'll be alright," Yukio said calmly.

She stayed silent, her hand now covered in her own, dark blood. She didn't care. She kept her eyes away from Mr. Okumura, and she sat down on the table. She hated this. He had to go berserk on her, and now she's practically missing her class. Not like she cares, but her classmates will fuss over it. They're like obsessed with her. All but Izumo, Yamada, and Takara. Those three are a different story.

Okumura-sensei came over with different herbs and medicines in his hands. He placed them on the table, and he looked at her.

"I'm going to need to you to move your hand, and get your shoulder out of your shirt," He spoke in a monotone voice.

She rolled her eyes, and unbuttoned her boy dress shirt, removing the bowtie, and carefully moving her arm and shoulder out of the shirt. She hissed when the shirt glided across her wound, but she bit on her lip to prevent any sounds coming out. She doesn't want to be weak in front of the guy who had just shot her.

He looked at the wound, and grabbed some herb, wiping it across the wound. It stung, and Nagisa let out an unexpected breath. A different herb was placed over the wound, and Mr. Okumura lifted Nagisa's arm to wrap white bandages over the wound. She held her arm up, feeling awkward.

"Alright. You should be fine within the week. Don't pull off another stunt like that ever again, Miss Suehiro. Next time, it won't be a simple shot in the shoulder. Now, head to class. Here's a note for your teacher."

The group looked up at the dormitory, and slowly headed inside. They decided to stay all on one floor, and just have their own rooms. As the students walked upstairs, they picked their rooms. Apparently, Shima and Suguro were sharing. Then, Izumo and Paku were, of course, sharing as well. Otherwise, everyone else was alone. Except, for the twins. What more would you expect?

Nagisa tossed her duffel onto the floor, and flopped onto the bed, sighing loudly as she got comfortable on the cold bed. Closing her eyes, she slowly got drowsy, and before she could fall asleep for a short cat-nap, the door had opened, and in came two idiotic boys.

"Nagisa, wake up. The group is hanging out in the kitchen while Okumura cooks. Get out of bed and join," Suguro said, as Shima started pulling on her foot to drag her out of bed.

"I don't wanna. Go away," Nagisa dragged out her words, most of it coming out muffled.

Shima gave one last tug, and Nagisa squealed as she fell onto the floor. She groaned, and got up onto her feet, giving Shima a glare. She walked past him, shoving him away as she walked out the door, knowing she'd be forced to join the group anyways.

She sighed and sat down at the table, smelling the delicious smell as Okumura cooked. She rolled her eyes, slouched onto the table, and placed her chin onto her hand. She sighed loudly as Suguro and Shima joined her at the table. She looked at them, and then placed her head down onto the table, once more, groaning.

"I wanted to sleep, but you twinks keep bringing me into this shit," Nagisa moaned.

"Bon suggested it. I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet," Shima joked.

"Kill him for what?"

"Shima, she wouldn't kill me. She isn't asininity," Bon commented. "And, she wouldn't hurt me for just comforting her during a breakdown." 

"Oh God, not that. Seriously, Shima? To be honest, if he wasn't there, I would probably be seriously fucked up right now. What happened to me would probably sent you to a mental asylum," Nagisa shook her head, the images appearing in her mind once more.

"What did you see, anyways?" Bon inquired.

Nagisa lifted her head and stared at Suguro, her garnet eyes staring at his golden, brown ones. Dull. Plain. Simply boring.

"If I told you, you'd be terrified. You'd call me a freak, a hybrid, a monster," Nagisa spoke quietly, memories of her childhood floating around in her mind.

"Why would you even be called that?" Shima asked.

"Let me ask you this; if I was half-demon, and _if_, what would you call me?"

"Suehiro Nagisa," Bon answered simply.

"But, there's a twist. _If_ I was half-demon, but also the daughter of Satan, how would you react?"

Suguro practically flinched when the word Satan came up, and he looked away. His eyes diverted to the left, and apparently the floor became quite interesting. The room became eerily silent, only Rin making sounds with his kitchen utensils.

"Exactly. Now, if you listened, I am not the daughter of Satan. But this gives me a good idea of what your reaction would be. Makes me feel like a million bucks, hmm?" Nagisa stood up from her seat, stretching.

"Are you inquiring that you are some sort of hybrid? Half-demon, or something?" Bon asked.

"You'll figure it out eventually. It's funny, because there's two. Makes things a lot more dramatic, don'tcha think?" Nagisa lifted her and and pushed the bangs out of her eyes.

Rin came out with food prepared, and a smile on his face. Nagisa simply sat back down as the food was set onto the table. It almost feels like some sort of restaurant being served like this.

_It kinda feels nice. Being served. Having someone to care about your worthless life being a half-demon, and being born of a demon named Lilith. If only they acted like this if they knew what I was. _

_If only._


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh is this late I hope it's not. By the way, school starts for me on the 20th. So, later updates. Fuck. I play sports. So. Slower updates I guess. Unless I get working and quit procrastinating. Like Patty Thompson from Soul Eater says to Death the Kid, **_**"Get yer ass movin', dammit."**_** Ha. Oh. Also, I don't fucking care how far off this is from the anime/manga. I'm going to go by the anime mainly because I fucking can. Excuse my fucking language. Oh god I'm sorry.**

**Okay have fun reading this and don't get pissed off if the attention is all on Nagisa. She's the damn OC what the hell do you expect. Oh yes lets give Takara or Paku all the drama and romance. (Oh bittersweet sarcasm.)**

**Oh, and to the guest who asked not to put gay romance in this; first, no, I don't plan on having any homosexual relationships. And, not to be rude, but you don't tell the author to **_**not**_** put something in. It's their story. Not yours. But, to let you know, Nagisa is actually a bisexual. She had a girlfriend for a solid 5 months, but then Nagisa got dumped by her. Just to let you know.**

**I'm not going to tell you the pairing for this. Maybe eventually I'll put a note saying **_**look you fools they are in love how can you not see god dammit**_**. Or you'll figure it out. Whichever comes first. (Maybe I'll put a god damn scene **_**I don't know**_**)**

**Okay I'm done babbling. I hope you enjoy, darlings~**

"Ugh, you people are so boring," Nagisa complained, sitting on the backs of her legs. After they had eaten, Yukio got them all into one room, and with Bariyons on their laps. Yukio claimed he had a mission to go on, and entrusted the class by themselves in the dormitory, with Bariyons still on their laps.

"Says the girl who threatens Mr. Okumura!" Izumo replied, holding in a grunt.

"Oi, I never threatened the guy. I was only playing around," Nagisa shrugged, her fingers going through her bangs.

"And by playing around got you shot in the shoulder by him?" Shima asked, letting out a breath.

"Hey, it barely was a hit. Anyways, he's too serious. Especially for a fuckin' 15 year old."

"You got that right, Suehiro," Rin agreed, groaning loudly with the heavy weight.

There had been an incident with a Naberius in the girl's bathroom, and unfortunately, Paku had gotten hurt. Izumo's familiars had also turned against her, and Rin had barged in to try to save the day. Without the use of his sword, it kinda made him useless. But he had stalled enough time for Yukio to come it and shoot the damned thing away.

Of course, Nagisa didn't bother to look into the subject, nor try to help. Knowing Yukio was here, she didn't really _do_ much. She was acting like Yamada and Takara. Just standing around, doing nothing but playing video games and messing with a stupid hand puppet. Only, she was thinking _how _the Naberius had gotten into the dorm. She went with the theory that Mephisto or someone was testing them.

Oh, who gives a fuck.

"Oh my God! This is freakin' torture!" Rin drawled out his words, the Bariyon getting to the point of unbearable weight to hold.

Before people could reply, the power had gone out. Nagisa groaned, and pushed the rock off of her. She stood up, stretched -with a few _pops_ from her bones- and walked over to the door, opening it and looking down the hallways. It was dark, just like the room and everywhere else.

"Okay, it's a strange power outage. Push off those damned rocks; who cares anymore," Nagisa motioned to them, and closed the door. She sighed loudly; more problems. One after another.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Shiemi asked.

"Sit around, I guess. Wait until Yukio gets back," Nagisa sat down, leaning against the wall. Her sheathed sword laid uncomfortably against her back but she ignored it. She had a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else got that creepy, horror movie feel?" Shima asked.

"Nah, you ain't alone. I have it too," Nagisa shuddered, trying to shake the feeling off.

The group sat in silence, waiting, and waiting. There was a _thunk _and everyone perked their heads up, listening to see if it would happen once more. Eventually, loud footsteps could be heard, and they were getting louder and louder by the second.

"What is that?" Izumo questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it's coming after us, or something else. Whatever it may be, it's coming fast. After all, it could be that damned Naberius coming for round two," Nagisa explained, getting up slowly.

The rest of the group got up, and Shima got out his K'rik. Nagisa's fingers ghosted over the hilt of her sword, her thumb going over the smooth, blood-red garnet. Her hand left the hilt, and returned to her sides. The continuous _thumps _of the creature went on and on, until the group was for sure it was going to past them and leave them alone.

But, before their wish came true, the door busted down, and in came a Naberius.

"Fuck. . . that thing is ugly. . ." Nagisa muttered under her breath. As bad as she wanted to use her sword, she knew she couldn't. That is, if she wanted her classmates to call her names like the demons from Gehenna.

Before her thoughts and memories could get out of hand and make her have another mental breakdown, she focused her attention on the Naberius. It stared at the group, and before it could make any kind of move, Nee, Shiemi's familiar, blasted out a bunch of roots.

"Well, damn," Nagisa spoke quietly.

"What are we going to do? That's a mid-level demon!" Shiemi exclaimed.

"Nagisa, Rin, use your swords! I mean, you have them for a reason, right?" Konekomaru asked.

Before Rin could make up some silly excuse, Nagisa spoke up; "We have orders not to pull our swords. It's for your safety," Nagisa spoke sternly, remembering what her foster father had told her if people asked her to pull her sword.

"_Yo, Dad, what do I tell people if they want me to draw my demonic, fucked up sword?" Nagisa asked, chilling on her bed._

"_If those people ask you to draw your sword, always tell them that you don't want them getting hurt, and that it's your father's orders," Mephisto answered. "And, it's not at all messed up. It's a gift, you're able to conceal some of your demonic features."_

"_Whatever. It's still fucked up that I'm just like my mom; hurting the innocent. You know, Lilith-byes? Or whatever they're called?" She pondered on the thought._

"_Yes, your mother did some wretched things. But that does not mean you got those exact same-"_

"_Hell yeah I did! I almost killed a kid in the fucking 7th grade, since she put chewed gum in my hair! I paralyzed her from the waist down, Dad. I am just like her, a freak of fucking nature. And don't you dare say anything else in defense that I am not. __**I am just like my mother, and nothing can change that.**__"_

Nagisa shook her head of the ongoing memory, and focused back to the group. Rin was giving her a weird glare, and she mouthed "I'll explain later."

"Listen, Rin and I will fight that thing. We'll drag it away from here, and make sure you guys aren't hurt," Nagisa spoke, and there was crunching sounds from splitting wood.

"Hell no, you guys are not taking that thing on alone when you just told us you can't use your swords! What are you going to do?" Bon protested.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Trust us, okay? If something goes wrong, make sure you have a backup plan. Think of one now, just in case," Nagisa glared at Bon, her red eyes digging in Suguro's golden ones.

Before Suguro could prevent the two from leaving, the Naberius's head had busted through the wood. Shima ran up, and bashed his K'rik against it's head, making it fall back through it's path it burrowed.

"Yo, Okumura, let's go. Now," Nagisa motioned for him to come, and Nagisa dove through the hole the Naberius dug. While digging through, she pulled her sword, ready to attack it. As she got to the end, instead of one, there was two.

"Fucking hell."

Nagisa looked behind her and saw Rin on her trail, his eyes wide as he saw her white flames. She rolled her eyes, and as she hopped onto the ground the two Naberius were looking at her as if she was dinner for them. She made a quick dash to the busted door, sheathing her sword as she ran.

Rin was next to her, one of the Naberius hot on their trail.

"What the hell was that?" Rin asked as they ran down stairs.

"Simple. I am just like you, Rin. Only, born of a demon mother, with a human father. And my mother is Lilith, a heartless demon bitch," Nagisa said between breaths as they entered the power room.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm not alone of having a full out demon as one parent?" Rin was still puzzled over the thought of _Nagisa, _freakin' _**Nagisa**_ being like him.

"Yeah. But you know this is a secret between me and you, right? No telling anyone I'm like you, and vice-versa," Nagisa looked at a few of the controls, trying to figure out which one is for lights and electricity.

The Naberius had caught up to them, and Nagisa groaned. "You wanna fool the bitch, or should I?"

"You."

_Typical,_ Nagisa thought. _Maybe seeing his flames will entertain me and drag me away from torturous thoughts._

Nagisa ran up to it, distracting it by moving swiftly from left to right. She watched from the corner of her eye as Rin pulled his sword out, blue flames dancing around his body. Two blue flames were on his head, in place of horns. His tail whipped out, azure flames glowing brightly at the tip.

_It's so pretty,_ Nagisa thought. _Why are people so afraid? It's pure beauty, really. _

Nagisa rolled on the ground, avoiding a hit from the demon. She looked up, and saw one of her teachers. Mr. Neuhaus. She narrowed, her eyes, and drew out her sword, her white flames dancing around her just as Rin's are.

As Rin killed the Naberius, Nagisa was on the same floor level as Igor. He walked out from his spot, and started talking to Rin, something about how bright his flames burnt or something. Nagisa went behind him, held her sword against his neck, and spoke calmly.

"What the fuck are you doing here, sir? I do believe you have no reason to be here."

"I am only admiring the work of two demons. Two filthy kids born of Satan and Lilith. Disgusting, working together to end Assiah like their parents," Mr. Neuhaus spat out.

Nagisa pushed harder on the blade, blood trailing down Igor's neck.

"Then explain why we are learning how to kill our own 'kin'. Why we just killed that damn Naberius. Why we haven't already fucking committing genocide. Killing off all of you filthy demons. Why haven't we done that? Oh right. _Because we don't fucking want to, you ignorant bastard," _Nagisa hissed in his ear, venom clear in her voice.

"Let go of me! I demand you to let go, or else I will have you expelled!" Neuhaus shifted in her arms, trying to escape

"Not until you tell us why you are here, and why you summoned that forbidden beast." Nagisa looked at Rin, and his flames were gone.

"Like I would tell the spawn of a children murderer!" Mr. Neuhaus elbowed Nagisa in the ribs, and she fell back, coughing. Her sword fell to the ground with a _clank!_ and Igor backtracked his pathway here.

"Fuuuuck. . . that hurt. . ." Nagisa coughed out a bit of blood, and got up, her hand on her left side. She walked over to the railing, and looked at Rin. "Let's go chase down that bastard. I'm sure he isn't done with us."

"Yeah, but what did he mean when he called you the 'spawn of a children murderer'?" Rin asked, climbing his way up to Nagisa.

"That's, uh, a story for another time. You and I can explain each other's demonic problems or whatever later," Nagisa diverted her sight away from Rin, and she bent down, picking up her sword.

Rin nodded, unsure of Nagisa's answer, "Now, lets go chase down that bastard!"

The two eventually found themselves on the roof, Igor looking like a lost puppy on the street. Unsure where to go, he turned around and faced the two infernal teenagers. With blue and white flames flaring around the bodies, they seemed to merge, almost.

Before the two could call out a cuss or do anything, Mr. Neuhaus's blood had splattered onto the ground, and a, well, larger Naberius had appeared.

_Oh, great, __**another**__ Naberius. Only, bigger and more nasty. Fucking peachy_, Nagisa mentally cursed and groaned. With her double-edge sword ablaze, Nagisa ran towards the Naberius. Jumping onto it's arm, she ran up and with a cry, she stabbed the demon with her sword.

While Nagisa was fighting the Naberius, Rin decided to take care of Igor. Mr. Neuhaus cut his upper arm, causing blood to flow down his arms and over his sigils. Hands flew out and knocked Nagisa away, along with Rin. Yukio had joined the scene, shooting his pistols at the enlarged Naberius.

It groaned and turned to face Yukio, little blood seeping from its bullet wounds. With more hands coming at Yukio, he shot at them and ignored the Naberius. He knew Rin had his back, but he wasn't sure with Nagisa. She was on the verge on being on his bad side, and his trust of her being his student was dropping.

"God, can this guy get anymore annoying?" Nagisa rolled her eyes, then looked at Yukio. "Thanks, by the way."

He looked at her, but then focused his attention at Igor. He watched as Nagisa dove at the Naberius again, her white blames burning brightly around her body. With Rin following her, the two demons attacked the Naberius. As they teamed up, Yukio walked quickly over to Mr. Neuhaus.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yukio asked blantly.

"Getting rid of the spawn of Satan! Why can't you see that he is evil, just like Satan himself? And let us not forget his little girlfriend, either! Killing babies and children!" Igor exclaimed, looking over at the two teenagers attacking his familiar.

"Nii-san is not evil! Nor is Nagisa!" Yukio called out, his gun still aimed at Igor.

The Naberius had grabbed Nagisa, and threw her to the ground. She bounced off the ground a little, and she coughed out her gooey, dark blood. Wiping it off, she slowly got up, and reached to the summoning circle. She licked her hand, and started rubbing the chalk. Eventually it was erased, and the Naberius vanished. Rin had yelped and landed on his ass, surprised that it had disappeared.

Yukio looked over at the sound of Rin, and Mr. Neuhaus had blasted out the arms once more. They knocked Yukio back, and Rin looked over at Igor. He walked up and went over to him, sword in hand, and ready to kill.

The two were face-to-face, and eventually the two began to talk. Nagisa could only hear bits and pieces. Thinking he knocked some sense into the teacher, Igor had send one of the hands through Rin's side. Rin had made a choking noise, and Nagisa's eyes had widened at the sight of one of those freakish arms go through Rin's side.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called out, pulling against his restraints.

The arm eventually vanished, and Rin only held his ground for so long, before collapsing to his knees. Mr. Neuhaus's eyes were wide, and he eventually fled off the side of the roof. Nagisa slowly got to her feet, and as quick as she could, went over to Rin.

"What the fuck just happened there, Rin?" Nagisa asked, trying to get Rin to lay down.

"I tried to get through his thick skull. I tried to make him think I am not evil, nor are you," Rin was pushing against Nagisa, trying to get up. "And quit trying to lay me down, I'm fine!"

"What kind of piss poor excuse is that? Boy, you are dumb," Nagisa shook her head, and decided to help Rin up, his arm around her shoulder.

"Yo, Yukio, your brother is a special kind of stupid! You know that, right?" Nagisa joked.

"I am not stupid! I was getting somewhere with him!" Rin huffed.

"Yeah, and look where that got _you_. An arm through your side."

"Whatever."


End file.
